


Now That You're Home

by gizmo501



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Don't know where this is going, F/M, First fan-fic, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Scott and Stiles are bros forever, Scott is fluffy genius, Slow Build, hopefully
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-20 19:19:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gizmo501/pseuds/gizmo501
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and the pack grow closer after the kanima incident, but now they have to deal with the Alpha Pack. With the Alpha Packs intentions unclear, the pack tries to grow and live while also trying to train and keep Beacon Hills safe. Also, Stiles plans Scotts surprise birthday party, Stiles and Derek grow very, very close, and Scott is the best friend. Ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So basically this is my first attempt at a fan fiction. Ever. Although I am obsessed with reading them. Please leave me any comments that you think would help me out.

Stiles looked out his window, and then at his alarm clock that he wasn’t sure why he owned, mostly because he uses his phone as an alarm. He realizes that he hasn’t once used the clock sitting on his nightstand, other than to focus his sporadic attention away from whatever is bothering him at the time. I’m pretty sure I bought that just to say I have one Stiles thought, which he realized was ridiculous, but he spent 20 bucks on it! Sure it wasn’t that expensive, but he could have used that money for something more useful, like a ton of frozen curly fries, or a birthday present for his best friend. He realized that it was approaching fast, and he still didn’t know what to get Scott.

 _I wonder if he’d appreciate a dog bone_.

Stiles quickly shook off that thought, because really? A gag gift was not appropriate considering that it’s a birthday that he didn’t think would ever come, especially after everything they’ve been through, like Peter, and the Kanima. Sure, there was the overwhelming sense of doom because of the newly discovered Alpha pack, but that was even more reason to make sure Scott could enjoy this one day, because he didn’t know what to expect with this whole maybe-pissed-off-who-knows alpha pack.

What Stiles did expect was to make this the best birthday ever, especially for Scott. Scott, who has been there through everything with Stiles. Who not only grew up with Stiles and his parents, but also grieved with Stiles and his father when his mom passed away. Who would leave his own house during the night, just to climb into Stiles room and laid with him during those rough months after it happened, only leaving a note for his mom, telling her that he was with his brother-from-another-family.

Sure, things have changed, like Scott becoming a werewolf, which Stiles still laughed at, because seriously, who would believe this? But even through all the changes, Scott and Stiles were still best friends. No, more like brothers. Or as Scott, Issac, Erica, Boyd, Jackson, and even Derek, have said, Stiles is part of their pack. A pack which has increasingly grown over the past few months.

In addition to all of them, they also had Peter, who for some unknown reason, decided to come back to life, Lydia, who Peter used to come back to life, and Allison, who after basically having a mental breakdown, finally realized that, besides her father, everyone else in the Argent clan was batshit crazy. So that was their pack, full of broken people, who despite all of their differences, created this family, this pack, to lean on for support, love, and happiness.

Stiles realized he needed to meet up with Allison to plan out the surprise party for Scott. They still had to figure a ton of stuff out, like where was it going to be (most likely at the somewhat renovated Hale house), who would all come (most likely just the pack, but also include Ms. McCall, who knew and accepted the supernatural, and Danny, who didn’t know about it, yet), and most importantly, how to get Scott to the party. Having a bestfriend with super hearing and could detect a lie just by listening to your heart was sometimes really crappy.

 _Okay, maybe some, or most, was figured out._ Stiles thought. _But if this is going to be as badass as I want it to be, there’s still more that needs to plan._

Stiles thought of the pack, and a smile came across him. This pack has been the best thing to ever happen. With all of the ups and downs, this was his life now.

 _Great, the life I so love is all because of a group of misfit werewolves and misfit humans, which are led by a grumpy, broody, chronically angry, angsty, handsome, smart, beautiful alpha_.

Stiles heart beat started to beat increasingly fast at the thought of Derek, something Stiles couldn’t explain. He wasn’t sure that he wanted to explain it, but he cherished the feeling of this mysterious feeling towards Derek.

After forcing his heart to beat a little slower, Stiles decided that he would also need to force himself asleep, even if it is just for a few hours, because he was used to it. After everything that has happened in his life, he realized he wouldn’t be able to sleep normally, but he was okay with that. It was a price to pay for a longing he so desired.

A longing for family.

 

Stiles opened his eyes slowly, letting them adjust to the light in the room. Stiles, confused, sat up in bed. He hates for his room to be bright, so he always makes sure that his blinds and window drapes were closed shut. Stiles walked to his window, where not only did it seem that the blinds were opened, but so was the window. He got a closer look, and realized that his window latch was open.

 _Weird, I really hope my house isn’t haunted. It’s the last thing I need._ Stiles thought.

Stiles forced his mind off the subject, not wanting to think anymore of the ghosts that may or may not haunt his house, and stretched. Or what he thought was stretching. Scott once said that it was more of like his arms having a seizure, both limbs flailing around, and his legs slowly spreading until it looked like that Stiles was trying to do a split.

Stiles walked to the kitchen, hoping that there was a pot of coffee already made, considering he got all of 3 hours of sleep. He did a little dance of joy when he realized that there was in fact a semi-fresh pot of coffee. On top of the coffee maker, his dad left a not. “Having an extended shift this weekend. Stay out of trouble. Or try to. Love you buddy- Dad.”.

Stiles reread the note, thinking about how his relationship with his father has definitely changed over the past year. His dad knows that he’s up to something, especially with his association with Derek and the pack. But after about the 200th time of Stiles coming up with a lie to cover his and the rest of the packs ass, Mr. Stilinski decided that since Stiles didn’t trust him with whatever was going on, he would stop asking. At first Stiles thought it was a perfect idea, but then realized that something had changed in their parent-child dynamics, and he couldn’t decide if it was a good thing or not.

Stiles picked up his cellphone and called Scott.

“Hey buddy!” Scott exclaimed after answering. “What are you doing?”

“Nothing really, wanted to know if maybe you wanted to come over, watch a few movies. Try and take a breather from the whole pack thing going on right now”. Stiles replied.

“Sure!” Scott said, and Stiles could already see his puppy dog face through the phone. “My mom already gave me the go ahead with the car, so I’ll head over there right now.”

After hanging up, Stiles went to his room to changed into something a little less revealing, noticing that all had on was a shirt, and basketball shorts, as he decided to free ball it last night after figuring out that he hadn’t washed his underwear in a few days.

He was happy to be hanging out with his best friend for the day, and it have nothing to do with anything supernatural related, but he did have another reason for Scott coming over: To find out what the hell he wanted for his birthday. Stiles just could not figure out what to get him.

Suddenly the door to his house slammed open, and when he came downstairs to check it out, he found Scott sitting on the couch, grinning at Stiles with a relaxed smile. Stiles wasn’t surprised at all to find Scott just making himself at home, as Scott was like his fathers 2nd son, and Stiles was the same with Ms. McCall. He remembered when he and Scott were younger, after his mom had passed away, Scott and him tried their hardest to get their parents to marry, so they could officially become actual brothers. Stiles realized that he was smiling at this memory, and forcing himself back to reality, he asked Scott what he wanted to watch.

“I don’t know, I’ll go check what you have in the movie cabinet.” Scott replied, even though Scott knew exactly what movies Stills had. They have watched them all, multiple times.  
Scott began to read out titles from the movie case.

“Uh, the Terminator, Lion King? Really, you still watch this movie? Oh, what about any and all of the Batman movies? Or something scary, maybe ghost related?” Scott asked in quick succession.

“Speaking of ghosts, do you know if they’re real? I mean, I don’t mean to sound stupid, but my window apparently opened last night and I don’t know why and I mean would we really be surprised if they were, considering everything going on in our lives?” Stiles asked in his spastic pace.

“I don’t know man, but I wouldn’t be that surprised. Maybe we should ask Derek?” Scott replied.

And there his heart goes, bumping and thumping at the mention of Derek. He didn’t know what had changed, but him and Derek had been getting along better for some reason. It was still full of their heated exchanges, and it wouldn’t be a pack meeting without the traditional slam against a hard surface by Derek, but something had been different between them. And sure, Stiles had always known he had interest in guys. Hell, if his Internet history was any indication, he REALLY liked guys.

But he hadn’t mentioned this to anyone, not even Scott. He didn’t know why he hasn’t yet, because he knows Scott would be 100 perfect accepting, but he just didn’t really feel like trying to explain something to anyone when he himself didn’t understand it completely. The only person who really knew was Lydia, and that was only because after everything that had happened, he and Lydia became pretty close, and Lydia just guessed it.

Realizing that his heart was still beating pretty fast, Stiles tried to slow it down before Scott heard, but it was too late.

“Stiles, are you okay? Your heart is beating really fast. As fast as like, a puma or something.” Scott asked.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Stiles replied.

And then Scott did the unthinkable: he put 2 and 2 together and came to a conclusion.

“Are you sure? As soon as I mentioned Derek your heart started to beat really fast. Wait…are you into Derek or something? It was explain the heart beating, and also the scent that is coming off of you.”

“Wait, what? No! Of course not! And what do you mean scent? Do I smell bad or something?”

Stiles knew he shouldn’t have lied, mostly because he doesn’t like to lie to Scott, but also because he knew it was no use. Scott was a human lie detector.

Or human-werewolf lie detector.

“Stiles, I know your lying, I can hear it. And not exactly, it just smells something close to arousal” Scott answered. “If you do, have feelings for Derek, or any guy, you know you can tell me. I’ll still love you man, no matter what.”

Stiles smiled at this, feeling the brotherly love. “Yeah, I know, and thanks.” Stiles replied. He knew he didn’t exactly answer the question, but he didn’t really feel like talking about it at the moment and just wished that the moment could just be dropped for now.

Scott, somehow reading Stiles’s, mind, decided to do just that, and drop it. Instead, he took it upon himself to pick out the days movies.

“Looks like it’s going to be a mixture of Spiderman, Batman, and maybe a horror movie!” Scott exclaimed.

Stiles just sat back and smiled, appreciating that his best friend could read him like a book, and was grateful to have him in his life.

Although he didn’t think they needed to watch a horror movie, because you know, their lives were now a horror movie.


	2. Chapter 2

Later that day, after Stiles and Scott had watched the original 3 Spidermans, some of the older Batmans, and ate 4 bags of popcorn, destroyed a 12 pack of soda, and obliterated a jumbo bag of chips, they decided to call it quits. Stiles could feel all of the food just lounging in his stomach, and thought about maybe joining a gym.

 _It wouldn’t be a bad idea, actually_ , he thought, _It would really help for when I’m being chased by a werewolf or unicorn or something. Plus, it would probably help with the whole dating thing._

As soon as Stiles finished this thought, his phone buzzed with excitement, as did Scotts. Stiles looked at the text, and discovered that Derek had left him a text.

“Pack meeting tonight. Be there.”

As soon as Stiles finished reading it, he received another text message, but Scott didn’t.

“You’re staying after for a minute. We need to talk.” was all it said.

After agreeing with Scott to drive together to the Hale house, Stiles ran upstairs to change out of the clothes he just lounged on, after noticing that his shirt had soda stains, popcorn pieces, and chip crumbs.

After changing into something more nice looking he did a once over in his bedroom mirror.

 _Wow, I really look ehh. How am I ever going to become unsingle? I mean really._ Stiles thought.

He picked out a somewhat nice polo, liking the way it hugged his upper body. At first he didn’t know why he had picked that shirt, but then figured out that he might possibly, just maybe want to look good in front of a certain sourwolf that apparently has a fetish for throwing a certain snarky teen into walls all the time.

Pushing this thought out of his head, he headed downstairs and he and Scott headed to Derek’s place.

After a pretty fun drive, which included them both singing horrible versions of current pop songs, they pulled into the front of the house. Stiles was a little sad to not be able to finish his version of a song, but one look at the house and he forgot all about it.

For the past month or two, the pack had been trying to fix up the house. They had taken out all of the burnt wood, replaced said wood, painted the inside and outside, and all that really had to be done now was spruce up the inside a bit. Get some new kitchen appliances, some basic stuff for the bathrooms, and then get some housing necessities, such getting a TV for the living room, some beds, and a few couches.

But they’ve made a ton of progress, and they all knew it was painful for Derek (and Peter) to redo the house that held so many good and painful memories, so they didn’t try and push it too much.

Once Stiles and Scott walked into the house, they were greeted by everyone else. Apparently, Scott and Stiles were about 30 minutes late.

Once apologizing many, many times, Derek interrupted them and started the meeting.

“I called this meeting to talk about a few things. First, the alpha pack. I realize we don’t know much about them, or why they’re here. But I want us to be as safe as possible. We can’t run around as much the next full moon, and I want us to stick together as much as possible while we’re out in town.”

“Sounds like a good enough idea to me, but shouldn’t we be spending as much time and effort we can with trying to figure why the Alpha’s are here?” Lydia asked. She became pretty comfortable with the whole supernatural thing, and she does what she always does; take the lead.

“Yes, but for now I want to make sure that this pack is safe. I think it would be in our best wishes to wait until after the full moon to start to investigate anything, so as to not be on edge leading up to the full moon.” Derek responded with a scowl on his face.

He had stepped up as the Alpha pretty fast, especially after the Kanima thing, and Erica and Boyd disappearing for a few days, but they came back without saying much about anything, including where they had been. Derek decided to just drop it, as he finally had his full pack together.

Lydia huffed, which almost sounded like a iconic Derek grunt, and didn’t say anything else of the matter.

About an hour later, of talking about not only the Alpha’s but about the upcoming full moon, about a certain best friends birthday (which Derek surprisingly reminded everyone of) and _shit I forgot to figure out what Scott wanted_ Stiles thought, and some training news (they’d resume training after the full moon as well), they all decided to call it a night and head home, coming back tomorrow to relax as a group.

As everyone was leaving, Stiles remembered the text he received, and told Scott to wait for him outside, he headed to the kitchen where Derek was and stood there silently, sure that the Alpha could hear him.

“I wanted to make sure you were alright. I haven’t had a chance to talk with you really since the whole Gerald incident.” Derek said, almost hesitantly. Stiles was shocked. Sure, he and Derek had become closer recently, but this was an unusual display of actual, honest to god feelings, and Stiles didn’t know what to say at first.

“Uh, yeah. A little bruised. Both physically and emotionally. I mean, holy crap that old man could kick some freaking ass! And my ego is pretty busted up, because come on, an old man beat the crap out of me!”

“Good. I could hear your heart beating pretty fast.”

“Does my heart really beat that fast?! I wonder if there is something wrong with me?” Stiles asked worried. And then something clicked.

“Wait, were you in my room the other night?! Is that how you know about my apparently fast-paced heart?” Stiles blurted out.

Derek grunted, but his eyes had a look of worry in them.

“No, that wasn’t me” was all Derek said, and then “I guess you should get going, Scott’s waiting for you”.

Stiles eyes Derek for a second, and then said “If you wanted to come in my room, you could have just asked, Sourwolf.” and then left before he was mauled to death.

As he walked outside, he could tell his heart was beating fast. Again.

_I really need to see a heart doctor. It’d be ironic for there something to be wrong with my heart after all my bitching to dad._

Scott looked at Stiles with a face of worry, no doubt hearing the heart beat, but again did something only best friends do, and picked up on Stiles’s emotions and seemed to read his mind, and didn’t say anything.

Stiles was grateful, because he was so wrapped up in the thought of Derek sneaking into his room that he couldn’t really explain anything to Scott.

_Oh. My. God. Derek freaking Hale was in my room. I was probably snoring. And drooling. Damnit! I probably looked ridiculous and ugly. Stiles thought. I’m going to really need to invest in some nicer sleeping clothes._


	3. Chapter 3

A few days later, Stiles was hanging out with Lydia at the mall. It was not his idea. His idea of a good hangout place was the book store, or a good record store, but Lydia insisted on the mall. She keeps bitching about his wardrobe, and in her words, “now that you’re embracing your gayness, you need a boyfriend. And to get a boyfriend, you need nice clothes”.

Stiles didn’t really know what that had to do with anything. He wanted a boyfriend who would accept him for who he is: a spastic teenager, who talks to much and has a very casual wardrobe. And occasionally (actually more often than not) saves the world (or at least Beacon Hills) from whatever Big Bad was trying to do Big Bad things. 

“So, speaking of boyfriends, do you have your eyes set on anyone?” Lydia asked. “Because seriously, I need to be able to double date. As much as I love Jackson, it’d be nice to go somewhere as a group. And Scott and Allison are too lovey dovey.”

“Why do I get the feeling you’re trying to pimp me out?” Stiles asked.

“Because I am.” Lydia replied, as if it wasn’t a big deal at all.

 

Later on in the day, after being forced into buying a few pairs of nice dress shirts and chinos, Stiles felt exhausted. He had done all of his homework, even being a month or two ahead in the majority of his classes just in case something came up, something supernatural, and he was unable to do anything schoolwork related. 

He may be careless in most situations, but he would not get behind in school. One of the good things about being the main human in a group of supernatural werewolves was that he was forced into doing the majority of the research. In some aspects, it actually helped out in his schoolwork. 

Although he was pretty tired, and damn he was tired, he forced himself to get out of bed and find his phone to call Allison. 

He’s always liked her, but what he didn’t like was how she affected Scott. Sure, she was Scott’s anchor, keeping him control during the full moons. But he at times would become distant, especially from Stiles, and spend all his time with Allison. When he wasn’t with her, it’s all he would think and talk about. Luckily (and somewhat unfortunately), after her mom passed away, and the whole Gerald incident, Allison decided she had needed space from Scott for a while.

That amounted to a few weeks, but after they were officially back together, things had been different. Better. They didn’t spend every waking minute with each other and talking about each other. And while they did like to shower each other with affection when they were together, Stiles could accept that. 

Stiles called Allison, and she picked up pretty quickly.

“Hey Stiles, what’s up?”

“Hey, you know, not much. Just trying to figure out this entire ‘lets surprise Scott for his birthday but not really plan anything’ thing. Seriously Allison, we need to buckle down and figure this shit out!” Stiles replied. He hoped he didn’t sound short, he was just stressed. 

“Oh my god Stiles, I know. We really do. Although I talked to Derek and he gave us permission to use the house for the party. I also talked to Lydia and she’s in charge of decorating, and getting the rest of the pack there. I figured I could convince Scott to come to the house, he doesn’t really like to use the lie detector power on me.”

Stiles was surprised. He thought there was a ton more to do, but it seemed like things had been taken care of. 

“Oh, okay. Well good, I was worried that we’d wait until the last minute to figure all this out and it wouldn’t be very enjoyable”.   
“I know how much you want this to work Stiles. Scott is your best friend, and you want to make this the best birthday yet for him.” Allison said, stopping to think of more to say.

“I know after we started dating, I kind of took your Scott time away, which I know must have been hard. You guys have spent the majority of your lives with each other. But I want you to know that I’m really sorry for all of that, and things are going to be different from now on.” Allison finished.

Stiles didn’t know what to say, and that’s something that almost never happens. After a few moments to gather his thoughts, he finally spoke. 

“It’s all good, Allie. I don’t blame you or hold anything against you. The situation was just different than what I’m used to I guess. But thanks for saying that.” Stiles said, and then added “Maybe we all three should hang out sometime. It’ll be like the 3 amigos. One werewolf, one hunter, and one Stiles.” 

“Yeah” Allison replied. “I’d like that, a lot.” Her voice was soft, but you could hear her little smile through the phone. 

After they hung up, Stiles thought to himself maybe things really are coming together.

 

Later that night, Stiles sat in his bed and his mind started to drift to everything going on: the alpha pack, his changing relationship with Lydia, his friendship with Scott becoming somehow more stronger, and his blossoming friendship with Derek. 

Derek.

The man who had lost everything he loved and closed himself off to everything left. The man who had a ton of love and compassion to offer, but no one was there witness it.

 

Stiles couldn’t stop thinking about him. He didn’t understand why. 

Sure, things had changed. But maybe his feelings towards Derek had changed as well. 

And that sucked.

Stiles realized that he did actually like Derek., and it would have been funny how anticlimactic the realization was if he wasn’t about to have a panic attack.

And yup, there it is. His breathing quickened, and his vision blurred and then everything had become a haze. He couldn’t stop shaking and all of a sudden he heard a crash over by his window and felt a hand on his shoulder. 

A few minutes later he looked up and saw Scott standing over him, with a worried but comforting smile. 

“Are you okay man?” Scott asked worried. “What happened?”

“Oh you know, nothing really. Just started thinking about my feelings for Derek.” Stiles replied, not really thinking about what was coming out of his mouth.

“Wait, what?” Scott asked after a moment of awkward silence. “You mean like friendship feelings, right?”

“What would you say if they weren’t friendship feelings? What if they were honest to god romantic feelings for him?”

“I already told you the other day, man, you’re my best friend. No matter what. You’re like my brother. You know what? No, you are my brother. Nothing will change that. If you like Derek, you like Derek. That’s cool with me.” Scott replied.

Stiles, overwhelmed by the love he felt for Scott at that very moment, couldn’t find any words to reply with.

Finally, after a few moments of complete silence, Stiles looked at Scott’s face, into his big, brown, puppy dog eyes, Stiles finally was able to speak. 

“I love you, Scott”

“I love you too, Stiles. Now what happened? Where did this come from?” Scott asked.

“How much time do you have? Because I honestly have no idea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for keeping up with this! I have a general idea of what will happen, so just bare with me! I promise I won't try to make this super duper horrible.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles wakes to a tapping on his window and then has a mini confession time with Derek.

Stiles woke to a tapping at his window.

He looked over at the clock he still didn’t use, and it told him it was about 3 in the morning. 

He walked over to his window, opened his blinds, and there stood in all his glorious beauty, was Derek.

Stiles opened the window and let Derek in.

“Hey, what are you doing here? You do realize it’s like 3 in the morning.” Stiles asked.

“I wanted to talk” was all Derek said.

Stiles stood silent for a minute, hoping that Derek would continue talking. Luckily he did.

“I was having a bad night. It’s, um, Laura’s birthday today. Or was. It was her birthday yesterday. And things were getting bad, and I couldn’t sleep. So I came to see you I guess.”

Derek sat on the floor, leaning against the wall. Stiles sat next to him.

“When my mom passed away, any day that was somehow related to her was a bad day for me. Her birthday, Christmas, Valentines, Mothers Day, even some normal days, like Saturday. We’d wake up early and watch the cartoons. Anyways, they’d always be bad days. I couldn’t stop thinking about it, and it started giving me panic attacks. But Scott would always help me. When we were little, he was the only one that was able to calm me down. He’d go with me to her grave and be there while I talked to her, or made me write down what I was thinking and feeling, and then just seal it away. He called himself the Stiles whisperer.”

Derek look surprised at that sudden confession.

“Anyways, maybe I could be the Derek whisperer”

“Yeah, I’d like that. I’m sorry for waking you up this early.”

“Hey, it’s part of the job description. I’ll go get you some pillows and blankets.”

“For what?”

“Well, you’re staying here tonight. Later we can all go out. Maybe go to a book store or something, or the mall, and get Laura a birthday present. Maybe some flowers? We can put them on her grave.” 

“Okay” Derek said sadly, but hopeful.

Stiles made Derek a pallet on the floor, right next to his bed, and told Derek goodnight. 

He couldn’t sleep for a while, but then he heard Derek snore a bit, and Stiles fell asleep listening to the rhythmic breathing of Derek. 

Inhale.

Exhale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know it's been a while since I last updated/added anything, but I recently moved out of my parents house and got a place with one of my best friends, so I've been trying to settle in. Plus between school, moving in, and hanging out with friends, it was kind of hard to keep up. But I'm back! I'll try and keep a regular posting schedule together, and after all this time away, I've been thinking about taking this in a somewhat different direction, hopefully had a few other POVs besides Stiles. Leave comments, kudos, anything you think would help!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Scott help Derek with the anniversary of Laura's death and Scott decides he's going to be the Werewolf Matchmaker.

Scott woke up to the sun hitting him in the face and checked his phone to see it was 10 in the morning. After sitting up and rubbing the sleep away from his eyes (and yeah, he did look like a puppy rubbing its face with its paws, he will admit it) he noticed that there was another heartbeat in the room. He looked over on the floor and noticed Derek laying there, snoring softly.

He wasn’t surprised in the slightest. 

Scott and Stiles have known each other their entire lives, thanks to their parents. Scott’s mom and Anna, Stiles mom, were in the same birthing class and became instant best friends. His mom even helped deliver Stiles in the hospital, and then 2 months later she returned the favor when Anna and Melissa were at the Stillinksi house and Melissa went into labor watching Oprah. 

They were raised together. They went to the same day care and played on the same little league teams and went on joint family vacations. 

So to say that Scott knew Stiles better than Stiles knew himself was an understatement. Just like how Stiles knew Scott better than Scott new himself. Scott knows that Stiles had a very strong tickle spot just above his belly button. He knows that after his mom passed away, anytime Stiles smells apple pie he immediately has to excuse himself and cry silently. Anna passing away affected them both, with her being a second mom to Scott, and he didn’t leave the Stillinski house for 2 weeks after the funeral. He stayed and cried with Stiles and when Stiles refused to leave his bed, Scott would make him breakfast, lunch, and dinner because the sheriff was to broken at the time. He went to the movie rental place and rented so many movies they offered him a lifetime supply of popcorn. 

So Scott wasn’t surprised when Stiles came out to him. Finally.

Just because everyone thinks Scott is stupid doesn’t mean he is. He knows he could make all A’s and he knows he’s on the level of Stiles and Lydia, he just chooses not to. 

So yeah, Scott figured out Stiles was gay a long time ago. We’re talking middle school years right now. Stiles let his gaze linger on Jackson and Danny a little too long and it just clicked. Scott went home that day and told his mom that his brother was gay and he’d be the best man and Stiles wedding. Melissa laughed and told him that if Stiles were gay, that Scott should wait for Stiles to tell him. 

So that’s what Scott did. 

He’s waited and yes! He was right. And he meant what he told Stiles. They’re brothers, and no matter what issues he has with Derek, Scott will always support him, just like Stiles has with Scott and the whole Allison is a hunter/her dad and mom hate me/I’m a werewolf situation. Because that’s what brothers do. 

He knows that Stiles and Scott joke about Stiles being the Robin to Scott’s batman, but Scott knows that it’s not terribly right. They’re each others Batmans and Robins. It’s because they compliment each other. Stiles intelligence compliments Scott’s naivety, except when he actually pushes Scott to do stupid things (such as the Bottle Rocket Fiasco of 2006. Scott seriously thought his eye would never heal) and Scott has always been able to ground Stiles when he gets too excited. Scott is Yin to Stiles Yang. 

It’s because of all this that Scott will do whatever Stiles needs.

So when Scott wakes up in the morning to see Derek sleeping next to the bed, Scott decides if he has to play Werewolf Matchmaker for Stiles and Derek, then so be it. Because despite his issues with Derek, he can feel somehow that Derek and Stiles belong with each other. Scott doesn’t know if mates are real or not, but if so, then he can sense that Stiles is Derek’s, and vice versa. 

Scott is sure of one thing; he will be the most badass best man at their wedding. 

 

Stiles wakes up soon after Scott, and then so does Derek. After all 3 eating breakfast and getting ready for the day, they head to the floral shop.

Derek looks incredibly uncomfortable trying to choose what to buy Laura. Stiles knows that Derek knows what her favorite flowers were, so Stiles assumes it’s just part of Derek’s grieving process. 

After choosing a very beautiful and expensive bouquet, they head to the cemetery and they walk in silence to her headstone. When Derek puts the flowers on the grave, Scott and Stiles start to walk away before Derek stops them.

“Could you- would you mind staying?”

Neither teenager misses the vulnerability Derek is displaying, and both stand on either side of him. 

After a few beats of silence, Derek speaks.

“Hey sis. It’s been a year since you left. And it’s been one hell of a year. I miss you so much. I’m so sorry. For everything. I know you never blamed me for anything, but I still feel like it’s my fault. And I can already here you yelling from the grave for me to move on, so I just wanted to say that I’m trying. As much as I miss our family, and wow I miss them like crazy, I somehow found myself in this new family. And I love it. I love them. I just wish you could be here, with me, right now. I love you.”

Derek wipes tears away from his eyes, and Stiles instinctively grabs his hand, and Scott grabs his shoulder, and they turn and walk away. 

 

The three of them found themselves at the local record store after getting some coffee. While Scott went to go look for any rare Blink 182 albums, Derek and Stiles made their way through the aisles. 

Derek picked up an album and Stiles looked to see what he grabbed.  
“Holy crap, you like The Clash?!” Stiles asked.

“Well yeah, I love punk rock in general. I thought the leather jacket gave it away.” Derek replied, with a small grin on his face.

“Well, looks like we have a few things in common” Stiles said, and he and Derek talked and talked about their favorite bands.

 

Scott looked across the store to see Derek and Stiles talking about how amazing Joe Strummer was, and he smiled to himself. 

This whole Matchmaker thing might be easier than he thought.


End file.
